


Let's Have a Baby

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [40]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: High School AU where Clint and Bucky might or might not end up with a fake baby.
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Let's Have a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't get to post this yesterday cause our internet went out for a bit, and while it was out I decided to play some Assassin's Creed until it came back... I played Assassin's Creed until three in the morning and was like "oops..."

Bucky officially hated Home Ec. He thought it would be an easy A, learning how to sew and cooking (which he could already do). But today, Ms. Carter announced that for the next few weeks they would partner up with someone and deal with real-life problems. Ms. Carter finished explaining the rules of who could and couldn’t be partners and everyone jumped up to partner off. Everyone but Bucky. He wasn’t really friends with anyone in the class. 

“Hey, Barnes,” a voice beside him whispered.

“Yeah, Barton?” Bucky asked, looking at the blonde.

“Let’s have a baby.”

Bucky sputtered.

“Clint, I said you might have a baby. Right now you’re just picking your spouse,” Ms. Carter said with a small smile.

“Oh, yeah, right. Barnes, ya wanna get hitched?” Clint asked smiling at Bucky.

Bucky weighed his options. He didn’t mind Clint. They weren’t really friends, friendly to each other but not close, but he was probably a better option than someone he didn’t know at all.

“Sure, Barton. Let’s get hitched,” Bucky said.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
